Houkago Chemistry
by The Fallen Kuriboh
Summary: Masaki masih bertanya-tanya, namun ia tak bisa berhenti melakukannya. Karena lambat laun, perasaan hangat itu makin meluas di lubuk hatinya. Memancarkan semangat dan perasaan senang yang terasa asing. Ah, jantungnya terus berdebar sejak tadi MasaHika


**Houkago Chemistry**

**Fanfic by The Fallen Kuriboh**

**Inazuma eleven © Level 5**

**Song © Kageyama Hikaru & Kariya Masaki**

**Featured: Songfic, Canon universe, shonen ai.**

**Main pair: Masaki x Hikaru**

**Slight: Kyousuke x Tenma**

_After school, time to grand our chemistry!_

Bel pulang sekolah terlah berbunyi. Sebuah impuls yang memngakibatkan reaksi berupa menghamburnya murid-murid smp Raimon dari bangku mereka. Kepenatan yang dirasa akibat jenuhnya materi itu menghilanglah sudah, meleleh hingga menampilkan kembali utopia dunia yang hanya bisa dirasakan oleh para pelajar saja.

Belum sampai satu menit bel berbunyi, Hikaru dapat mendengar derap langkah trio kawan dari kelas sebelah sana. Siapa lagi kalau bukan teman-temannya, Tenma, Aoi, dan Shinsuke. Seperti yang bisa diduga, Tenma menghambur begitu saja ke bangku Kyousuke Tsurugi, mantan SEED yang entah kenapa rasanya belakangan ini menjadi sangat dekat dengan Tenma. Yah, Aoi dan Shinsuke juga ikut menempal di dekat mereka sih.

Tiap hari, mereka akan selalu seperti ini. Tersenyum riang ketika bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi (Ups, kecuali Kyousuke ya!) dan berhambur untuk berkumpul bersama. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena ada hal yang akan selalu mereka lakukan bersama.

Kemudian, Kageyama junior itu bangkit dari bangkunya. Dituntunnya langkah itu menuju sebuah bangku yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari bangkunya sendiri. Senyuman Hikaru terkembang, makin mengembang seiring dengan memendeknya jarak antara dirinya dengan bangku yang dituju tersebut.

"Kariya-kun!"

Kembali, siklus ini akan tetap terus berputar.

Iya kan?

_Houkago no sugoshikata kikaretemo_

_If you ask me what I do after school_

'_It'll always be soccer!'_

"_Sakka_? Ah, maaf. Mulai dari hari ini sampai beberapa hari ke depan aku tidak bisa ikut latihan." Kariya Masaki, tersenyum garing sambai melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan dada ketika Hikaru mengajaknya pergi ke eskul sepak bola.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa, Masaki?" tanya Tenma. Bocah berambut bagai domba itu berjalan mendekati Masaki dan Hikaru dengan tangan yang dengan kuatnya menyeret-nyeret Kyousuke. Ah, tak salah bila ia pernah ditunjuk untuk menjadi _goalkeeper_ sementara dalam satu pertandingan Raimon. Masih mending, tadinya Tenma malah memeluk-meluk Kyousuke yang sedang duduk di bangkunya. Ah, entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada duo '_fire tornado double drive_' itu. Sejak final _holy road_, mereka jadi aneh seperti itu.

"_Etto_... sebenarnya aku diikutkan seleksi untuk olimpiade kimia tingkat sekolah menengah," ucap Masaki sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Nada bicaranya terdengar santai seperti biasa, namun sedikit terdengar canggung dan senang.

"Hee? _Sugoi desu_, Masaki-kun!" timpal Aoi sambil tersenyum kagum. Entah sejak kapan dia dan Shinsuke ikut bergabung dalam lingkaran pembicaraan ini.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Masaki pintar dalam pelajaran kimia," sahut Shinsuke, tentu saja ikut memandang kagum ke arah Masaki bersama Tenma dan Aoi. Sementara dua sisanya hanya diam. Kyousuke hanya datar-datar saja, sementara Hikaru terdiam kaku. Entah kenapa kini menjadi sedikit lebih murung.

"Eh tapi kalau tidak salah Tsurugi juga direkomendasikan untuk mewakili Raimon dalam olimpiade juga bukan?" ujar Msaki sembari menunjuk Kyousuke, bermaksud mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Ketiga pasang mata penuh binar itu kini ganti menatap Kyousuke. Sementara sang mantan SEED? Tidak ada orang yang tidak salah tingkah bila ditatap tiga pasang mata berbinar penuh kepolosan macam mata mereka. Bahkan seorang Kyousuke sekalipun.

"Benarkah itu Tsurugi?" tanya Tenma, masih dengan kemilau mata yang sama. Bahkan sang malaikat itu makin meminimalisir jarak antara mereka berdua.

"...Y, ya. Aku memang diminta untuk mengikuti olimpiade bidang fisika," jawab Kyousuke, berusaha memalingkan wajahnya sejauh mungkin dari Tenma.

"Lalu?"

"Kutolak." Kyousuke berucap datar. Masih berusaha menghindari tatapan maut sang _midfielder _angin.

"EEEH?" Yang mengakibatkan keluarnya teriakan spontan dari mulut teman-temannya.

"Aku tidak membenci pelajaran fisika, tapi ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan di lapangan sana," ucap Kyousuke, yang entah kenapa tumben-tumbennya ia berucap panjang seperti itu. Ditambah tanpa sadar sang _top scorer_ itu menatap lembut ke arah Tenma.

"Begitu ya? Syukurlah. Kalau Tsurugi ikut olimpiade nanti pasti akan jarang bermain sepak bola bersamaku!" Tenma tersenyum lega dengan manisnya kepada Kyousuke. Sementara sang pengguna _keshin_ Lancelott itu membalas senyuman Tenma dengan senyum tipisnya yang terkesan lembut. Sebuah momentum langka yang bahkan bisa membuat teman-teman mereka yang lain sampai membatu saking kagetnya.

Dan Hikaru bersumpah, kalau bukan karena ia sedang _shock_ saat ini, ia pasti sudah menuduh Kyousuke dan Tenma tentang sikap mereka yang 'ada iya-iyanya' tersebut.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami ke ruang eskul sepak bola dulu ya. Berjuanglah Masaki-kun!" pamit Aoi. Keempat orang itu mulai berbaris sejajar dan keluar dari kelas yang kini sunyi itu.

"..."

Hikaru masih terdiam, berdiri berhadapan dengan Masaki. Mata mereka bertatapan untuk beberapa saat. Hikaru dengan tatapan sedihnya dan Masaki dengan tatapan penuh tanyanya. Kebisuan itu berlangsung selama lima detik hingga sebuah nada kembali digerakkan Masaki untuk mengusir keheningan statis itu.

"Err, kenapa kau masih di sini?" tanya Masaki, _sweatdrop_.

Seketika ucapan itu menyadarkan Hikaru dari lamunan galaunya. Wajah pemuda berambut violet itu sedikit memerah karena malu, namun eksrpesinya kembali terlihat murung ketika itu berjalan menuju pintu kelas.

"_Ganbatte_, Masaki-kun."

_Kore igai kangae tsukanainda_

_There's only thing that comes to mind_

Ya, satu-satunya. Yaitu bermain sepak bola dengan semuanya, dengan Masaki.

Ah, masa iya sih, Hikaru?

Nyatanya sekarang kau hanya di lapangan ini sendiri, dalam beberapa makna konotasi tentunya. Semuanya ada di sini. Teman-teman yang menyanagimu dan kau sayangi bersatu dalam zona lapangan ini. Semua rasa bersatu, semua hati berjalan senada, dihubungkan oleh bola yang ada dalam tendangan dan giringan mereka.

Ah, tapi bukan seperti ini sepak bola yang selama ini ditunggu-tunggu oleh Hikaru.

**Sementara itu...**

Masaki, tentu saja sedang mengerjakan kumpulan soal-soal kimia bersama para kandidat perwakilan olimpiade yang lainnya. Soal yang mudah, bagi Masaki. Tangannya dengan lancar mengukir jawaban-jawaban dan rumus-rumus indah di kertas. Mungkin nantinya ia harus berterima kasih kepada Hiroto dan Ryuuji yang dulu senantiasa mengajarinya berbagai rumus kimia. Masaki tak bisa melupakan itu... saat sd dulu, di mana untuk pertama kalinya ia tiba-tiba dihadapkan sengan soal hidrolisis garam. Ah, apa pula itu hidrolisis? Dan kenapa tiba-tiba kedua maniak alien itu menodonginya dengan soal tidak jelas macam itu? Ah, sungguh nostalgia. Kengan masa sd Masaki memang penuh warna...

Tunggu dulu. Sd?

Sebentar. Kenapa pula anak sd sudah dihadapkan paad soal kimia level sekolah menengah atas macam hidrolisis tadi? Ah, apa ada yang salah dalam cerita ini? Atau ini hanya Hiroto dan Ryuuji yang sudah gila karena begitu terobsesi untuk menjadikan Masaki sebagai Arhenius kedua?

Ah, kembali pada Masaki. Tidakkah ada yang menyadari bahwa fokus bocah itu tidak sepenuhnya tertuju pada soal-soal (yang baginya) mudah ini? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Nee, Masaki?

_Itsudatte ATAMA no naka shimeteru_

_It's always on my head_

Sang pemilik jurus hissatsu Hunter's Net itu meletakkan pensilnya. Diliriknya sekilas lembar soal yang di dalamnya terdapat sekitar 50 soal pilihan ganda tersebut. Oh, tentu saja semuanya selesai. Hebat, bahkan dalam keadaan minim konsentasi pun, Masaki masih tetap Dewa pada bidang ini.

Sepasang mata cokelat madu itu teralih ke jendela. Menatap bosan pada pemandangan luar jendela. Mendapati pepohonan dan semak-semak, langit biru membentang yang berhiaskan tumpukan kapas putih yang berarak, dan lapangan. Lapangan yang biasa digunakan Raimon untuk berlatih sepak bola.

Ah, itu dia. Dia ada di sana...

_Kyou no BOORU no ikisaki kara me ga hanasenakute_

_Can't keep my eyes off where the ball will go away_

Oh sial. Sekarang kedua mata Masaki benar-benar tak dapat teralih dari figur itu. Figur yang berlari gesit sambil menggiring bola dengan indah itu.

Sial.

Kini bocah berambut turquoise gelap itu hanya bisa merutuki siapapun yang telah membiarkan jendela itu terbuka. Masih dengan sepasang mata yang tak lekang menatap figur yang sangat dikenalnya itu.

'Kh... aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa aku...'

Dan Masaki mengacak kesal kepalanya. Masih dengan soal-soal kimia yang telah terselesaikan di bangkunya, dengan jendela yang masih terbuka. Dan dengan sebuah rona tipis yang tersembur lembut di wajahnya.

**HOUKAGO CHEMISTRY**

Senja telah datang. Langit kebiruan itu beranjak menjadi hamparan oranye. Masih dengan lapangan yang sama, bola yang sama dan Hikaru yang sama. Ralat, sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, hari ini Hikaru masih berlatih menendang bola sendirian. Sesekali ia mengukur kekuatan tendangannya dalam persepsi. Kemudian berusaha memperbaiki beberapa cacat yang ada di sana-sini, dan...

_Jibun no CHIKARA wa dore dake nandarou?_

_Just how powerful am I?_

'_Apakah aku sudah lebih kuat dari sebelumnya?'_

'DAASH!'

Hikaru, yang tadinya terengah-engah sambil bertumpu pada lututnya dibuat terkejut oleh sebuah tendangan yang berputar cepat menuju gawang. Sebuah tendangan dengan aura yang tak asing, sangat ia kenal.

"Yo, Kageyama."

Dan kedua mata istimewa itu kembali berbinar cerah.

_Hikidashi aeru nakama to hashire!_

_Run out with friends who can bring that power out!_

"Ka, kariya-kun!"

Senyuman cerah terlukis di bibir Hikaru. Matanya menatap cerah pada sosok yang kini ikut turun ke lapangan sambil men-_dribble_ bola yang kembali ia ambil alih. Sosok Masaki tersenyum sambil menatap riang ke arah Hikaru.

"Kenapa masih diam di situ? Ayo rebut bolanya dariku!"

"Eeh? _Ha, ha'i_!"

**HOUKAGO CHEMISTRY**

_Genkai shirazu michizu nano wa docchi! ?_

_Limits, what's that? What's the unknown number for!_

Benar juga. Apa itu batas? Apakah itu rumus-rumus dan nominal angka serta lambang senyawa kimia yang tadinya ditatap selama berjam-jam tanpa arti oleh mata keemasan milik Masaki? Apakah gunanya kombinasi angka dan huruf asing itu sementara ia bisa berlari bebas di lapangan seperti ini? Hanya terpaku pada bola tanpa memikirkan hal lain sambil tertawa bersamanya seperti ini?

'_Tapi ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan di lapangan sana'_

Ah, ucapan Kyousuke ada benarnya juga. Tidakkah Masaki tahu bahwa tanah tempatnya berlari sekarang ini lebih luas daripada ruangan tertutup yang ia gunakan untuk berpikir tadi?

_Otagai ni shigeki sareteiku ne_

_We're motivating each other_

Benar juga. Ketika ada orang ini, kegundahan hati Hikaru hilang entah ke mana. Tak ada lagi rasa sedih dan sepi yang entah dari mana sumbernya itu. Asal ada Masaki di sampingnya, ini sudah cukup menyenangkan. Karena di tiap derap laju lari itu mereka saling membagi semangat dan rasa cinta akan permainan sepak bola.

Tidakkah itu menyenangkan, berlari bersama seperti ini?

_Tsugi no PASU kotaete minna ni tsunagu_

_Respond to the next pas and connect it to everyone_

Dulu Masaki sempat bertanya-tanya, tentang apakah makna dari permainan sepak bola ini. Apa artinya ketika kau berlari menggiring bola, merebutnya dari lawan, lalu memberikannya pada partnermu. Tentang apa artinya tim yang terdiri dari sebelas orang dalam satu lapangan itu.

Masaki masih bertanya-tanya, namun ia tak bisa berhenti melakukannya.

Karena lambat laun, perasaaan hangat itu makin meluas di lubuk hatinya. Memancarkan semangat dan perasaan senang yang terasa asing baginya.

Ah, jantungnya terus berdebar sejak tadi.

_Mottto! GURANDO no KEMISUTORII!_

_We'll surpass the expectation value and make even grander chemistry!_

Di sini, di lapangan ini, tak ada lagi waktu untuk bimbang. Tak ada lagi logika untuk memikirkan masalah dan soal-soal yang harus dipecahkan. Tak ada lagi keraguan, yang tersisa hanyalah tawa riang yang membiaskan kesedihan dan amarah. Ini semua begitu murni, perasaan hangat yang berdenyut di dada Hikaru saat ini.

Dan bila perasaan itu terus berlanjut, sebuah ikatan tak terbatas akan tercipta di antara mereka.

**HOUKAGO CHEMISTRY**

"...Ne, Kariya-kun."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau kembali ke lapangan ini? Padahal hari sudah sangat sore. Kupikir kau akan segera pulang setelah selesai berlatih untuk olimpiademu," tanya Hikaru. Kini dua sosok kontras itu sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan, menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang membelai rambut (unik) mereka. Menyaksikan rona mentari senja yang akan segera turun dari singgahsananya.

"Kenapa? Hmm, kenapa ya? Aku... aku juga tidak tahu. Hanya saja kakiku melangkah begitu saja ke tempat ini begitu urusanku dengan olimpiade kimia atau apalah itu selesai," jawab Masaki, jujur dan polos.

"Mungkin juga aku datang karena tahu bahwa kau masih di sini," tambahnya. Ah, rupanya pernyataan yang menjadi kartu truf Masaki ini tanpa sengaja terlontar dari bibirnya yang kurang hati-hati.

"E-eh?" Hikaru, kini wajahnya sedikit memerah karena mendengar langsung pernyataan yang tanpa sengaja keluar dari bibir sang pujaan hati— ups, salah. Sang sahabat sejati(?) maksudnya.

"...Lupakan," tukas Masaki, yang kemudian wajahnya juga ikut mmerah karena ia menyadari perubahan ekspersi pada wajah sang cinta sejati—err, maksdunya teman sehati.

'Kenapa ekspresi Kageyama menjadi seperti itu? Melihatnya membuat dadaku terasa aneh. Ugh, mana authornya salah nyebut dua kali pula!' Loh, Masaki. Sejak kapan kau bisa ikut membaca deskripsi fiksi ini?

Sore itu mereka habiskan berdua dalam suasana membisu, bersama dua hati yang terlarut dalam sebuah kehangatan dan debaran yang asing namun terasa begitu nyaman...

**HOUKAGO CHEMISTRY**

Hari kembali bergulir. Rutinitas yang sama terus berputar di sekolah. Namun kini dengan sebuah kebiasaan baru, kisah di mana setiap pulang sekolah Masaki akan tinggal di dalam gedung sekolah untuk pelatihan olimpiadenya, sementara Hikaru akan tetap pergi ke lapangan dan berlatih bersama anggota yang lainnya, sesekali berharap bila tahu-tahu Masaki akan datang ke lapangan ini lagi.

_Hitori demo yareru koto tsukinakute_

_There's no end to things you can do even by yourself_

Dan Hikaru akan tetap tersenyum, melakukan segala hal yang ia mampu untuk tersenyum dan menunggu Masaki. Menunggu saat di mana mereka akan tertawa bersama lagi.

"..."

"Ne, Tsurugi. Belakangan ini Hikaru jadi murung ya?" gumam Tenma sembari menarik lengan baju Kyousuke.

"..." Sang mantan SEED hanya diam membisu, menatap diam-diam pada figur yang jadi objek pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa ini karena Kariya jadi jarang ikut latihan ya?" ucap Tenma sembari menempelkan jari telunjuk di dagunya. Dan jujur saja, dengann ekspresi begitu Tenma cukup terlihat—

'Manis,' komentar Kyousuke. Tentu saja dalam hati. Agaknya Kyousuke yang seperti 'itu' sekalipun sependapat dengan kita.

"Tapi Tenma..."

"Sejak kapan kau menunjukkan gejala _fudanshi_ akut macam begini?" tanya Kyousuke, _sweatdrop_. Tentu saja, entah kenapa belakangan ini Tenma menjadi sedikit lebih peka pada teman-temannya. Bahkan kemarin Tenma baru saja curhat(?) pada Kyousuke soal kecurigaannya terhadap kedekatan sang Kapten dengan sang _defender_ cantik yang _we-know-who_ lah.

"Umm... sejak aku menyukai Tsurugi, mungkin?" ucap Tenma sambil memasang wajah polos.

Ah, tunggu sebentar. Sepertinya Kyousuke butuh waktu untuk memproses data yang ia terima.

_Loading process... please wait..._

"...Kau tahu, tiap sore setelah pelatihannya selesai, Kariya akan buru-buru datang ke lapangan ini untuk mendapati Kageyama yang masih berlatih sambil menunggunya," ucap Kyousuke. Ah, ngeles dia. Dan cara menghindarnya itu bagus karena ia baru saja memberikan sebuah informasi yang sangat menarik, bagi Tenma tentunya.

"Benarkah? Pantas saja..." ujar Tenma sambil terenyum kecil.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kyousuke, ganti terpancing oleh omongan Tenma.

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya Tsurugi, sebenarnya..."

"Kariya selalu menatap Hikaru dari ruang pelatihannya di sana."

**Sementara itu...**

_Sorezore ga mienai doryoku shiteru_

_Everyone works hard somehow when the others aren't looking_

Ya, Hikaru memang seperti itu. Mau sendiri atau pun bersama seluruh anggota tim, Masaki selalu tahu bahwa dari semuanya Hikaru lah yang berusaha paling keras. Selalu berlari sekuat tenaga sambil melindungi bola yang ia sukai. Meski berkali-kali terjatuh, Hikaru akan terus bangkit dan berusaha lagi.

Ia, Hikaru, adalah sebuah esensi dari keajaiban.

Masaki selalu berpikir seperti itu. Sejak pertama kali ia melihat cara Hikaru berlari sambil membawa bola bersamanya. Ia benar-benar terlihat berbeda. Istimewa. Penuh kekuatan yang misterius.

_Sono PAWAA hitotsu ni atsumaru nara_

_If we gather all that power in one place_

Dan Masaki ingin ikut pergi ke sana. Ingin ikut menyumbangkan kekuatannya agar sayap itu menjadi lebih bersinar dari sekarang ini. Ia ingin membuatnya, membuat keajaiban bersama teman-teman seperjuangannya. Bersama Hikaru.

Ya, di sanalah tempatnya berada.

_Sore wa mou SUGOI koto ga okinai WAKE nai_

_Something amazing just has to happen_

'GRAAK'

"Ada apa, Masaki-kun?"

"Maaf sensei, sepertinya di sini bukan tempat yang ingin kutuju."

**HOUKAGO CHEMISTRY**

_Karada ga katte ni hannou shiteru yo_

_My body is reacting on its own_

Ini aneh. Kaki ini melangkah dengan sendirinya. Tangan ini meraih tanpa disadarinya. Mata ini mencari hal yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui sejatinya. Dan bibir ini terus menerus mengucap sebuah nama.

Sebuah nama yang tak pernah lekang dari memori dan lubuk harinya.

Kemudian, helaian jaring tipis yang memberi batas samar di antara mereka itu terputus ditelan momentum yang seolah abadi ini.

"HIKARU!"

_Souzou ijou no jibun ni narou!_

_Let's become someone greater than our imagination!_

'_Ya, ayo kita menjadi kuat bersama.'_

Jari-jari kaki itu melakukan kinerja finalnya, melompat dan membawa tubuh Masaki melayang sesaat. Untuk kemudian mendarat tepat di tengah lapangan. Tepat di pelukan Hikaru.

"Kariya—"

"Yo, Hikaru. Hari ini dan seterusnya, aku akan kembali berlatih bersama kalian. Jadi, mohon bantuannya!"

'Boleh kan aku memanggil nama kecilmu?'

'salahkan dirimu yang bersinar terlalu cerah sehingga aku pun sampai harus mengakui bahwa kau memang 'Hikaru', besinar.'

**HOUKAGO CHEMISTRY**

_Genkai nante doko ni mo nain datte_

_There's no such thing as limits_

Silahkan tertawa pada idiologi konyol yang dipikirkan oleh bocah-bocah polos macam kami. Tapi logika dan permainan kata-kata yang dimiliki orang dewasa bukanlah segalanya. Bagi kami, masih ada banyak kerlap-kerlip penuh warna yang ditawarkan oleh mimpi dan cita-cita. Tak ada batas, di tempat ini kami bebas untuk menciptakan jutaan keajaiban.

_Shizen ni omoeru nakama ga iru_

_We've got friends who think naturally_

Karena di sisi jiwa ini terdapat teman-teman yang saling memahami satu sama lain. Menciptakan sebuah ikatan yang tak akan bisa dan tak kan pernah terputus. Bagaikan keajaiban, itulah eksistensi tim yang kami tempati saat ini.

Meski paradigma akan terus berlanjut di luar sana, asalkan kami bisa menikmati saat-saat ini, itu semua sudah cukup. Asal ia tertawa, aku akan ikut tersenyum bersamanya.

Ialah 'teman' yang paling penting bagiku.

_Tsugi no PASU ni komeru EIRU wa sugu ni_

_Jibun ehane kaettekuru yo_

_The next pass filled waith cheers is coming back to me soon_

Bola itu masih terus bergulir, berputar bagai mengisahkan cerita yang kami perankan selama ini. Bola yang berpindah dan tersambung, menyatukan hati seluruh anggota tim yang berjuang penuh peluh dalam lapangan lambang suka cita ini.

Lagi-lagi terasa, perasaan yang hangat namun asing ini. Makin lama terasa makin panas, seiring dengan bertambah intensnya pertemuan kedua pasang bola mata kita.

Kau tahu, sepertinya dalam matamu ada hal yang berbeda dari hal lain.

_Kyou mo uketoru NAISU ASHISUTO_

_I'll get a nice assist today too_

Terima kasih karena telah menunggu.

Terima kasih karena telah kembali.

Aku bersyukur atas waktu yang telah kita habiskan bersama.

Tak perlu diuntaikan dalam kata-kata, karena malalui tendangan demi tendangan ini, kita dapat mengerti perasaan satu sama lain.

Hei, bunyi detak jantung ini menjadi dua kali lebih kencang dari biasanya. Apakah debaran jantung ini juga berasal darimu?

Apakah kau juga merasakan debaran yang sama,

Hikaru? / Masaki?

'Boleh kan bila kita menjadi lebih dekat dari sebelumnya?'

Karena ikatan akan selalu menjadi semakin kuat.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilogue**

_Jibun no CHIKARA wa dore dake nandarou?_

_Just how powerful am I?_

_CHIIMU no tame ni mo nareteru kana?_

_Is it uesful to the team?_

"Hahaha!"

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Masaki menggembungkan pipinya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Hikaru akan menertawainya setelah mendengar cerita yang diutarakan Masaki, cerita tentang peristiwa kaburnya sang pemburu dari pelajaran olimpiade laknat penuh kegalauan tersebut.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau kau akan pergi begitu saja! Rasanya tidak seperti Kariya-kun," ujar Hikaru, hampir saja kembali tertawa kalau tidak mendapat tatapan tajam dari Masaki yang jadi malu sendiri.

"Aku kan melakukannya agar bisa bermain bersamamu lagi! Kau jahat sekali, Hikaru!" protes Masaki sambil kembali menggembungkan pipinya. Masih dengan rone merah yang entah kenapa enggan meninggalkan wajahnya.

"..." Dan Hikaru terdiam. Dengan ekspresi terkejut dan anehnya sekarang ia ikut tertular penyakit rona wajah Masaki. Ah, jangan-jangan rona merah di wajah seperti itu memang merupakan penyakit yang mudah menular?

"Ka, kau kenapa! ? Kenapa juga bengong dengan ekspersi aneh seperti itu?" sergah Masaki yang agaknya turut salah tingkah ketika melihat ekspresi Hikaru.

"Kau, kau bilang... 'agar bisa bermain bersama'. Dan... barusan kau meamnggilku 'Hikaru'."

"Eh, ti, tidak boleh ya! ?" ucap Masaki. Begitu salah tingkah sehingga ia malah terlihat seperti orang sedang emosi jiwa.

"...Kalau begitu, boleh aku memanggilmu M-masaki...kun?" tanya Hikaru. Tergagp bagai baru salah makan. Ah, ada apa pula dengan adegan penuh kegagapan dan kegalauan ini?

"Tidak pakai imbuhan '-kun' juga tidak apa-apa sih," ucap Masaki ringan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Hening sejenak. Kedua insan itu berpandangan sesaat sebelum akhirnya kembali meledak dalam tawa ringan.

_Genkai shirazu michizu nano wa docchi! ?_

_Otagai ni shigeki sareteiku ne _

_Tsugi no PASU kotaete minna ni tsunagu_

_Mottto! GURANDO no KEMISUTORII!_

'_Bila ini aku ditambah dengan dirimu, ikatan ini akan menciptakan sebuah keajaiban'_

**Epilogue end**

**Note1: OMG SAIA BIKIN SONGFIC ABAL-ABAL APAAN INI! ?**

**Note2: Houkago Chemistry, lagu ini sukses bikin saia jadi shipper pair MasaHika! Suara mereka ituuu... unyu unyu imut dan polos sekali! XD**

**Note3: Base cerita yang berupa olimpiade kimia ini... saia mendapat ide dari salah satu fanart yang memplesetkan kata 'chemistry' dalam lagu ini sebagai pelajaran kimia. Jadinya saia jadikan pelajaran ini sebagai konflik fic ini! XDD**

**Note4: Dan hohoho demi apa pula saia bikin Hikaru jadi kayak penggalau tingkat akut gini? Masa gara-gara Masaki gak ikut latihan aja dia jadi segalau ini?**

**Note5: Ini genrenya juga kacau. Mau friendship gagal, mau romance nanggung lol.**

**Note6: Dan tentu saja pair KyouTen mampir di fic ini. Habis mereka manis sih, jadinya saia demen kan! (plak!)**

**Note7: Maaf karena ficnya abal. Saia dedikasikan fic ini kepada Yuri-chan dan seluruh junior fandom ini yang masih polos dan unyu dan kawaii! XD (Nggak kayak saia yang udah bedjat)**

**Note8: Terakhir, saia jadi lol gimana gitu ama monolog endingnya. Yang bagian 'terima kasih' itu bikin inget lagu Kokoro x kokoro Kiseki lol. /okegapenting**

**Note9: Adakakah yang sudi mereview fic abal tak jelas macam ini? QAQ**


End file.
